callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Middle-Eastern Conflict
The Middle-Eastern Conflict consists of a series of wars from 2001 to 2016, with roots as far back as World War II. The first conflict encountered is the Khaled Al-Asad crisis. Warfare in the Middle-East is prominent during Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare' '''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is apparent that these conflicts take massive effects on other parts of the world as well. Coup d'etat on the Arab Peninsula On Day 1 of the earth-shaking Russian civil war in 2011, Khaled Al-Asad successfully took control of an unnamed nation on the Arab peninsula, in a bloody coup that took only one day to take over the capital city. With his speech coming from the televisions and megaphones throughout the city, his paramilitary force brutally slaughtered any civilians who did not follow the new rules put into place by the new controlling government. Yasir Al-Fulani, the former democratic president, had been taken captive during the short war, and was beaten by captors while awaiting execution. Al-Fulani is then taken to the execution site, tied to a pole, and executed by Al-Asad, in front of Zakhaev and the rest of the world watching television. On Day 2 of the conflict, America sent an invasion force near the Kuwait border to take out the new dictator Al-Asad. After raiding a city and finding he was not in the TV station that they expected, it threw U.S. Command & Intelligence off. By Day 3, they had moved west towards the Riyadh district of former Saudi Arabia, and in Operation: War Pig, they had cleared out a large number of OpFor soldiers and supporters, but with still no sign of Al-Asad. After much coordination, they assumed he must have been in the Basra Governorate district of Iraq. They set up another invasion force and assaulted a large city, but before they could find Al-Asad, they located an armed nuclear weapon. Command immediately called in bomb-squads and withdrew all military personal from the area. Unfortunately, it was too late. Over 30,000 U.S. causalities suffered from the explosion. It was unknown if the U.S. remained in that area of the Middle-East afterwards. Khaled Al-Asad was later located by SAS operatives in northern Azerbaijan, and was executed. Conflicts during 2016 During 2016, two major conflicts took place. The U.S. military attempted to clean the remaining OpFor out of Afghanistan and a small skirmish between Russian Ultranationalists, American General Shepherd's private Shadow Company soldiers, and former Task Force 141 operatives gone rogue and attempting to assassinate Shepherd. Two of the former operatives, identified as John "Soap" MacTavish and John Price, successfully infiltrated Shepherd's base, chasing Shepherd. After a heated chase in a Zodiac, a helicopter crash, and falling down a waterfall, Shepherd was finally killed by Soap MacTavish. Currently, both men are wanted war criminals for launching a nuclear missile, destroying the International Space Station and killing all aboard, and the execution of General Shepherd. Category:Conflicts Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2